Meeting the vultures/"That's What Friends are For"
Here's when the vultures appear and sing there song "That's What Friends are For" in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. to the vultures sitting on a dead tree Buzzy yawns: Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know. What you wanna do? Ziggy: I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right? Buzzy: Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over. Ziggy: You mean you wish they were! laugh Dizzy: Very funny. Buzzy: Okay, so what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know, what you wanna do? Buzzy: Look, Flaps, first I say, "what we gonna do?" and then you say, "what you wanna do?", they I say, "what we gonna do?", you say "what you wanna do?", "what you gonna do", "what you wanna" - let's do something! Flaps: Okay. What you wanna do? Buzzy: Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again! Ziggy: I've got it! This time, I've really got it. Buzzy: So you got it. So what we gonna do? Dizzy: Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way. Flaps: Hey, what in the world is that? Ziggy: What a crazy looking bunch of bones. Dizzy: Yeah, and the're all walking about by themselves look at Mowgli who sits down on a stone as Chinta hops onto the stone and sits down next him Buzzy: So what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know... and now don't start that again! Ziggy: (pushes the others off the branch) Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little flockey? all fly down to Mowgli and Chinta Flaps: (picks up one of Mowgli's legs) Blimey, he's got legs like a storky. Buzzy: Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers. Flaps: And check out this little fuzzball next to him! She's as small as a squirrel! Buzzy: Sure, she may look like a squirrel, but she's got ears too big for a squrriel's! laugh Mowgli: Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care. walk off Dizzy: What's wrong with them? Flaps: I think we overdid it. Dizzy: We were just having a bit of fun that's all. Buzzy: Just look at them. What poor little fellas. You know, they must be down on their luck. Dizzy: Yeah, or they wouldn't be in our neighbourhood. Buzzy: Hey, new kids, wait a minute, hey! Mowgli: Just leave us alone. Buzzy: Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world. Mowgli: I haven't. Dizzy: Haven't you got a mother or a father? Mowgli: No. Nobody wants me around. Chinta: Or me for that matter. I just seem to be in their way of things. Buzzy: Yeah, we know how you feel. Dizzy: Nobody wants us around, either. Buzzy: We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts. Dizzy: And feelings, too. Buzzy: And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group. Flaps: Kid, we'd like to make you honorary vultures. Mowgli: Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own alone. Chinta: And I do appreciate it but, your home isn't the place for me. There are no leaves for me to eat. Buzzy: Uh, now look, kids, everybody's got to have friends. Hey, fellas, are we his friends? The vultures (singing): We're your friends :We're your friends :We're your friends to the bitter end Buzzy: The bitter end Flaps: When you're alone Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy: When you're alone Flaps: Who comes around? Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy: Who comes around? Flaps: To pluck you up Buzzy: give us a smile Buzzy, Ziggy, Dizzy: When you are down Flaps: And when you're Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy: outside looking in who's there. :To open the door? Buzzy: Come on, kids, we need a tenor. Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy: That's what friends are for. :Who's always eager to extend. and Chinta smile :A friendly claw? :That's what friends are for :And when you're lost :In dire need :Who's at your side :At lightning speed Khan and Ernie hear them Vultures: :We're friends of ev'ry creature :Coming down the pike :In fact we never met an animal :We didn't like Buzzy: Heh, heh. you take it kids Vultures with Mowgli and Chinta: Didn't like Buzzy: So you can see Ziggy: can see Buzzy: We're friends Ziggy, Dizzy: we're friends Buzzy: We're friends in need Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps: friends in need Buzzy: And friends indeed :Friends indeed a-capella Buzzy: Take it easy lads, steady, steady. Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps: You're staying in the jungle... Buzzy: W-w-watch it! Vultures: Forevermore Buzzy: b-bore.. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series